In current society, people live more conveniently attributed by industry and technology, meanwhile, living quality is gradually improved as well. However, there are large numbers of potential problems caused by industry and technology, such as ecological damage, energy crisis, source crisis and so on. Therefore, it's important to realize and start to solve the potential problems above for sustainable development of the earth. Everyone is under the obligation of energy conservation to protect earth ecology.
Take the development of public transportation as an example, bicycles and rickshaws in agricultural period were developed to motorcycles, vehicles and plans through industrial revolution to reduce the distances and times of transportation. Motorcycles and vehicles are driven by petroleum, thereby causing petroleum shortage and soaring the price of petroleum. Worse still, some irreversible problems would be generated, such as air pollutions. Therefore, it's important to develop green transportations which are low-pollution and low-energy-consumption, such as electric vehicles are common green transportations.
Rechargeable battery of electric vehicles could replace petroleum of traditional transportations to reduce pollutions. However, the rechargeable batteries have limited storage capacity, then, they should be charged regularly at stationary point. As a result, it's not convenient for drivers of electric vehicles.
In order to solve the problem of the conventional arts, the present invention provides a movable charging apparatus with communication which could move anywhere in the same plane. Furthermore, the movable charging apparatus of the present invention can be carried away to other place.